


The Lucky Dinosaur

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Amused Luke and Jess, Crack-ish, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Jealous Matt Murdock, M/M, Oblivious Danny Rand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Matt's teammates catch him "stalking" someone at HCB. And no, he wasn't stalking. He was merely checking up on an old friend.





	The Lucky Dinosaur

It was Jessica's idea to meet here. She said her lawyer could potentially have some information on this Alexandra Reid lady since she was her client. Matt was both excited and reluctant to be at HCB. That's why he arrived a good 30 minutes early before the others could get here.

Right now he was standing behind a pillar in the lobby. He could hear a familiar voice close by, the same voice he hadn't heard in months. The same voice that always made him smile. It almost brought a sense of relief he hadn't felt in months. 

Lost in his thoughts and in that familiar voice, Matt tuned out the rest of the world around him. He smiled to himself as he heard his former best friend complain about one of his clients who keeps sending him flowers. Apparently, the guy has given Foggy so many bouquets that his apartment now looked like an issue of Good Home or so he claimed. 

"Are you stalking the blondie?" 

Matt almost jumped when he heard a voice right behind him. 

"Jessica," he greeted curtly as he turned around to face her. 

"Daredick," she replied. Matt could feel her shit eating grin. "Is she your ex or something?" 

"No," Matt grumbled and turned away from her. 

Foggy's warm laughter rang in Matt's ears. He smiled once again. Completely forgetting that Jessica was still behind him. 

"Wait..." she trailed off. There was a hint of amusement in her voice. "Ahhh... I get it now. The other blondie is your ex." 

"Do you ever shut up?" Matt grunted. 

"Nah, I love seeing you miserable," she threw back. "I know that guy. His name is...." she hummed like she was trying thinking hard. "...Franklin?" 

"Foggy," Matt corrected her without missing a beat. 

That made Jessica burst out laughing much to Matt's chagrin. "Oh, you, love sick idiot. This is way too amusing." 

"What's amusing?" Came another voice from somewhere behind Jessica. 

Matt made an annoyed sound. He had a strong urge to hit his head against the pillar. 

"Murdock's in love," Jessica replied. 

"Oh shit," Luke said, amused. "With who?" 

"That guy talking to the front desk lady." 

"Wait... I know him," Luke said, much like Jessica a few minutes ago. "That's Foggy. He got me out of prison. He's also a friend of Claire's." 

Matt narrowed his eyes behind the glasses as he asked, "When did they become friends?" 

"Dunno. Said they met through a mutual friend, who's apparently a human disaster-" Luke paused and then added, "Oh, that was you, wasn't it?" 

"Human disaster," Jessica laughed. "That describes you perfectly. I'm just mad I didn't think of it first. Damn." 

"Shut up, Jones," Matt hissed. 

"Make me, Murdick," Jessica countered. 

"Uh... Why are you guys hiding behind a pole?" And now, there was a third voice. Great. 

"Murdock wants to bang that lawyer at the front desk," Luke replied. 

Well, that escalated quickly. Or de-escalated. At least Jessica said he was in love with Foggy. 

 _Was_  he in love with Foggy? Yeah, he couldn't let his mind wander there. 

"Wait, that's Foggy!" Danny said a little too excitedly. 

How do all of his teammates know Foggy? And how did Matt not know about this? 

"You know him too?" Luke asked. 

"Yeah! He's my friend," replied Danny. Matt could hear the genuine smile in his voice. "We met right here, actually. Oh man, that was one hell of a day." 

Matt's shoulders went rigid. He pursed his lips into a thin line. He kept one of his ears directed towards Foggy who was still busy chatting with the front desk person. It was a slow day and apart from them, there wasn't anyone in the lobby. 

"Oh yeah? What happened?" Jessica asked. Matt could hear her smirking. He could also feel her looking his way. 

"Really?" Danny asked, surprised. "But you never want to hear my stories." 

"Well, I do today, so get on it." 

"Okay," Danny said, sounding a little hesitant. "Well, we got stuck on the elevator. It was scary as hell, by the way," he added. "I kind of freaked out but Foggy was totally calm. He told me a story about his best friend-" 

Matt froze at that. He smiled against his will. 

"-and then he gave me this," Danny paused. 

Matt heard rustling before Danny pulled something out of his pocket. 

"Is that a dinosaur?" Luke asked, sounding way too amused. 

"Yep!" Danny replied excitedly. "It's a Tyrannosaurus. Foggy said it was given to him by his best friend back in college. Apparently, finals always turned him into a nervous wreck, so his friend gave him this to help him relax. He said it acted as a lucky charm too. But he didn't need it anymore. So he gave it to me." 

Matt's heart skipped a beat. The smile fell slid off his face. He tightened his jaw and clenched his hand into a fist by his side. 

"He was right. It is a lucky charm. It helped me close a bunch of deals. So I always keep it with me now." 

"Uh... Danny, I think you can stop now," said Luke. He sounded a little nervous. 

"Yeah, you can stop now, Richie Rich. Or even your chi wouldn't be able to help you. Or don't stop, I actually wanna see how this ends."

" _Jessica_ ," warned Luke. 

Matt's chest heaved. His breaths turned loud and sharp. "Did you send him those flowers?" He asked. His voice dropped an octave. 

"Yeah, he always seems sad so I send him flowers to cheer him up." 

Matt snarled as he whirled around and grabbed Danny by the neck. Danny struggled against his hand as Matt slammed him into the wall behind him. 

"Hey, Murdock, let him go!" Luke tried prying his hand off of Danny's throat. 

"What the  _hell_  is going on here?" 

A familiar voice made Matt immediately drop Danny to the ground. His chest still heaved as he stood there facing the wall. 

"Matt?" Foggy called out. 

Matt stood his ground. He refused to turn towards Foggy. Foggy, who sounded so disappointed. Disappointed in Matt. 

Everyone stayed quiet. Even Danny stayed plastered to the wall and coughed as he tried to catch a breath. 

Matt heard Foggy's footsteps get closer but he moved past him. 

"Hey, you okay there, buddy?" Matt heard Foggy move his hands to grab Danny's shoulders and steady him.

Buddy. Right. There was a time when Foggy called  _him_ that. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good," Danny replied as his breath got to normal again. "What the hell, Matt?" He asked, sounding confused and shocked. 

Matt tightened his fists beside him again but he still didn't say anything. 

"Matt," Foggy called out again. His voice took some tension off Matt's body. "Why did you attack Danny?" 

Matt stayed quiet for a few more beats before asking, "Why did you give him your lucky dinosaur?" That ended up sounding more petulant than he intended. 

Foggy went still. But then he let out a sigh and asked, " _That's_  what this is about? Matt it's just a toy dinosaur." 

"No, it's not, Foggy!" Matt argued, raising his voice. 

Danny ducked down and Matt heard him pick up the toy dinosaur which had fallen during the struggle. 

"You can have it back, Foggy. It's not a big deal." 

"I don't think this is about the dinosaur, Rand," Jessica pointed out. 

"Yeah..." Luke agreed awkwardly. "Let's go somewhere- not here." 

"Yep."

"Let's do that!" Jess and Danny said simultaneously. 

As they started walking away, Matt heard Foggy stop Danny. "Keep this, kid. It's yours." 

Matt frowned at Danny as he walked past him. Matt moved closer to Foggy once everyone was out of earshot. 

"This is where I work, Matt. You can't just come in here and-" 

Matt didn't let Foggy finish his sentence as he grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Foggy made a surprised noise against Matt's lips. He tried to push Matt away only to grab him by the shirt and pull him even closer a few seconds later. Matt heard wolf whistles behind them and a "Did not see that coming," from Jessica. 

He pulled away once he finished thoroughly ravishing Foggy's mouth. He also needed to catch a breath. 

"Damn," Foggy gasped. His fingers twisted around the front of Matt's shirt. "That was-" 

"-Yeah," Matt smiled at him. 

"So is that why you were-" 

"Yep." Matt knew exactly what he was going to say. And yes, he was definitely jealous. 

"You do realize Danny's a kid, right? I'm not a cradle robber, Matt."

"He's not a kid. He's 26," Matt pointed out. "Did you keep all the flowers he sent you?" 

Foggy jaw dropped at that. "How did you- How long you have been stalking me?" 

"I wasn't stalking you." 

"Of course, you weren't, asshole," Foggy huffed. "And yeah, I kept one of the bouquets but gave the rest away to all the old ladies in my apartment building. It made their day." 

Matt smiled genuinely for the first time in months. Foggy always had the power to bring out the genuine side of him. 

"Of course you did, Foggy," he said once he was done swooning over his... former best friend? Possibly new boyfriend?

"We have a lot to talk about, Matt," Foggy said like he had just read Matt's mind. 

"I know, Foggy. How about tonight at 8? Over dinner?" 

"You just assume I'll go on a date with you?" 

"I know you will," Matt replied confidently. Though, his heart was threatening burst out of his chest. 

"Well, someone's a little too confident." Foggy leaned in and pressed a quick kiss on Matt's lips. "Fine. Tonight at 8 then. And Matt?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I just gave Danny one of the dinosaurs. I still have the other 19." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on one of my headcanons that Matt gave Foggy all of the dinosaurs he had lined up on his L&Z cubicle.


End file.
